


Curious

by overdose



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Eddie knew giving into Venom's curiosity was a bad idea.





	Curious

**Author's Note:**

> joining the pile of venom fuckers after watching the movie last night.  
> (ive actually been in love w venom for years but. anyway take this pls)

**"You're curious, aren't you?"** Venom asks, a tendril sliding beneath Eddie's shirt. **"I am as well."**

Eddie sighs and shakes his head. "W-Well yeah, but that doesn't mean you gotta-" his response gets interrupted by Venom ripping his shirt. "H-Hey, what the hell was that for?!" he doesn't get a reply, and shivers at Venom's touch. He should be used to the symbiote's actions, but tonight is different. Tonight, Venom wouldn't stop bugging him with questions. Questions about what Eddie does when he's alone, what he does when he sleeps with others. How the body works when it's in pleasure. Eddie can't do much of that now, considering he has someone with him all the time.

 **"I'm impatient, you're impatient."** Venom continues to slither down Eddie's body, one tentacle wrapped around his torso, the others around his legs. **" _We're_ impatient. I can feel it, Eddie."** he tears Eddie's pants like nothing, almost snickering at his host's irritated groan. One tentacle slithers in Eddie's boxers, wrapping it around his cock. It moves slowly, experimenting.

"What the hell..." Eddie mutters, staring at the alien substance around his body. It's cold yet warm, odd but comforting. He tries holding back a moan, but several tendrils crawl on his upper body tease him endlessly. They wrap around him and on his nipples, then his neck. He's more focused on the tentacle around his cock, succumbing with a groan. "Where did you learn this shit?" he hisses through clenched teeth.

Venom's tentacle shifts around Eddie's cock, slithering around his balls. Eddie grunts, limping to the wall near him. He leans on it, legs shaking from Venom's wet matter. It almost felt like a tongue, which is why Eddie enjoys it so much. **"I can tell what you want,"** he replies. **"And what you want now is..."**

Eddie shakes his head when Venom's tendrils disappear from his body, only to appear in front of him. "No no no, don't you dare!" he panics, knowing Venom perceived his desires. Thick tentacles pin his arms and legs against the wall, impossible for him to move or struggle. "Venom!" Eddie scolds, though he's unable to stay frustrated. Venom's curiosity is endearing, all he wants to do is make them feel good.

 **"Like this?"** Venom asks, his very long tongue twirling on Eddie's cock. Venom's tongue completely wrapped it up, dripping hot saliva on it. Eddie cursed, nodding his head as tendrils swirled around his nipples. A human tongue is nothing compared to this. Hell, Eddie isn't sure if a human could make him feel this good. With Venom, he could do so much more. Eddie watches Venom, his tongue wetting the entirety of his cock. No longer did Venom's appearance freak him out. The symbiote looked satisfied with itself as he pleases Eddie, and Eddie thought it was adorable. If only Venom would bend him down, spreading his ass apart. God knows what else those tentacles can do. But for now, he can't stop moaning at Venom's tongue.

**"You desire more... We desire more."**

Venom's voice makes him shudder. "N-No...!" Eddie tries to deny. Of course, he wanted more, but he didn't want to admit it. Venom figured out, either way. He couldn't hide anything from the symbiote.

**"Fine."**

_"V-VENOM!"_ Eddie almost shrieks - no, he did. Venom raises him in the air, just one foot or two, but it's still high. Venom's tentacles are tight around his body, his legs spread for invasion. "Put me down, dude, what if I fall?!" He wanted to be on a bed, not in the air! Small tentacles wriggle around his cheeks, one back on his cock, and his moans start again.

 **"Where's our trust, Eddie?"** Venom asks with a small tone of betrayal in his voice. The slimy substance on his tentacles worked perfectly as lube when he slithered in Eddie's hole, almost shoving itself in. It didn't hurt one bit, but the alien sensation caused him to whimper, his body shivering. Slowly, the tentacle writhes in, teasing Eddie until it's finally able to slip in. Eddie parts his lips to cry out, but he's met with a tentacle sliding past his mouth. His moans become muffled, confused yet pleased by everything that's happening. Venom tastes weird and feels weird, but Eddie's body responds happily. His head goes back with another moan; every part of him wrapped in black gooey tendrils.

"M-More..." Eddie's softened voice begs, the large tendril stuffed between his mouth. Venom responds instantly, shoving two more inside Eddie's hole. He isn't sure what Eddie meant by more - more as in faster or more as in adding more tentacles. With Eddie's desperate squirms, the symbiote did both, stimulating his host. Eddie's eyes widen with tears, but Venom knows he isn't in pain. He's in overwhelming pleasure every time Venom thrusts his tentacle in him, around his body, on his cock.

 **"Our anatomy is... strange. Do you like it when I hit you there?"** Venom asks, transforming the three tentacles in his ass into one single, thick one. Eddie nods when Venom hits a particular spot, gasping for air when the tentacle in his mouth moves away.

"There, Venom, there-" Eddie gulps.

**"I can feel your body tensing."**

"It's-It's cuz I'm close- I'm going to cum, Venom-"

 **"Where do you want me to touch?"** Venom asks.

Eddie squeezes his fists. "E-Everywhere!" he almost shouts, impatient. Venom laughs in response, expecting that attitude from his host. He obeys, sending more tentacles around Eddie's body. The stimulation is too much, having everything on every part of him. His torso gets wrapped up like a blanket, vines on his legs and arms. Little strands stroke his cock and around his asshole, endlessly teasing him. He's at the point of no return, sweat dripping down the side of his head. Venom's motions become quick, understanding what Eddie craves. It only takes a minute of constant fucking that Eddie finally comes, not even bothering to hold back his groan. Cum spurts onto some of the tentacles around his cock and on his apartment floor.

 **"You're loud,"** Venom says as he lowers Eddie down, dragging him to the couch.

Eddie relaxes, taking a deep breath. He feels like fucking the symbiote won't be the worse thing to happen - despite all the saliva dripping on his body - so he dismisses it. After all, there's no one to judge. What the hell are they gonna say? "And you're a curious fuck," he mutters.

**"You love it."**

Eddie smirks.


End file.
